pewien uroczy sylwester
by anishilla
Summary: czyli jak Ludwig spędził sylwestra. jak twierdzi kumpela - warto na tę okazję zaopatrzyć się w paczkę chusteczek :X


- Ludwig nie obraź się, ale Nowy Rok chcę spędzić w Malborku. Zatęskniłem za tamtymi kątami. No i trzeba zobaczyć jak się ma moja chatka myśliwska. Ach i mam dla ciebie prezent noworoczny. Po łapach dostaniesz jak otworzysz go przed pierwszym stycznia – oznajmił Gilbert stojąc z walizką w drzwiach dzień po świętach, zaskoczonemu bratu. Nic wcześniej nie wspominał o wyjeździe do Polski, więc jego decyzja była nie lada zaskoczeniem – ŁAP – dodał złośliwie na odchodnym, rzucając w Ludwiga małą paczuszką. Nim zniknął za horyzontem, wyciągnął prawą rękę w geście pożegnania. A potem Feliciano oznajmił, że razem z Hondą wpadają do niego na sylwestra.

...

Zadzwonił telefon. W hałasie robionym przez Felicjano z ledwością można go było usłyszeć. Ludwig poderwał się natychmiast. Pewnie znów ktoś dzwoni z życzeniami noworocznymi

- Ludwig? – usłyszał niepewny głos Feliksa

- Tak, słuchaj ledwo cię słyszę…

- Wiem, że to totalnie nieodpowiednia chwila, ale tak jakby to generalnie powinieneś do mnie przyjechać – Łukaszewicz wszedł mu w słowo. Zdawało się, że głos mu drży

- Stało się coś?

- Generalnie to chyba nie, ale powinieneś przyjechać – Feliks ewidentnie coś kręcił. Ludwig od razu domyślił się, że chodzi o Gilberta

- Co znowu zmalował?

- Totalnie i generalnie to szczęśliwego nowego roku! – Feliks nagle wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie życzenia, po czym odłożył słuchawkę. Było to bardzo podejrzane. Należało, więc zadzwonić do Gilberta. Problem tylko w tym, że nie odbierał. Ludwig westchnął. Nie chciał u siebie sylwestra, ale skoro już się do niego wproszono to rudno. Nawet mu się to spodobało, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał i nie chciał opuszczać domu, zwłaszcza, że na dworze panowała temperatura rodem z Syberii. Najwyraźniej Ivan dogadał się z Generałem Mrozem, by ten gnębił „przyjaciół" Braginskiego.

- Chłopaki, muszę na chwilę wyjść, ale do północy spokojnie wrócę. Po prostu trzeba mojego brata doprowadzić do porządku – westchnął – wy się tymczasem dobrze bawcie – Ludwig zerknął na chwilę do pokoju, w którym trwała impreza i zakładając kurtkę oznajmił pokrótce bawiącym się, że musi na chwilę skoczyć do Polski i by się nim nie przejmowali. Na szczęście zaczęli wcześnie, więc była młoda godzina, a to oznaczało, że na fajerwerki o północy spokojnie zdąży. Miał na to prawie 5 godzin. Po znajomości załatwił sobie samolot, więc kwadrans po dwudziestej był w Polsce. W międzyczasie zadzwonił jeszcze do Feliksa i umówili się na spotkanie w Malborku, pod domem Gilberta

- Cześć Ludwig. Totalnie miło cię widzieć – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Feliks widząc sąsiada. Obok niego stał niepewnie Toris, który tylko skinął głową na powitanie

- Witajcie. Co z Gilbertem? – spytał. Miał złe przeczucia, odkąd tylko Łukasiewicz do niego zadzwonił i które z każdą chwilą się potęgowały. Zwłaszcza, że jego cholerny braciszek nie odbierał telefonu, gdy w międzyczasie próbował się do niego dodzwonić.

Nagle zmieniony wyraz twarzy Feliksa potwierdził jego złe przeczucia. Stało się coś złego. Zawsze uśmiechnięty i często gadający od rzeczy sąsiad nagle zmarkotniał

- Tak jakby nie żyje – odparł kuląc się w sobie – Żeby nie było, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – wykrzyknął, podnosząc ręce do góry w geście „poddaje się". Ludwig jednak nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na drugą część wypowiedzi. Gilbert nie żyje… nie, to niemożliwe…

- Generalnie to chcieliśmy z Licią zaprosić go na imprezkę, a że nie dobierał telefonu, to się po prostu do niego kropnęliśmy. Paliło się światło a on totalnie nie otwierał, gdy się dobijaliśmy, więc Toris tak jakby rozwalił drzwi– Feliks swoim tłumaczeniem wyrwał Ludwiga z rozmyślań. Laurinaitis cały czas milczał. Więc jednak? Nie, to się w głowie nie mieściło. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Spadło to z niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Przecież nic nie zapowiadało tragedii. Chyba…

- Ludwig? – Feliks był zmartwiony bladością sąsiada. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz upaść

- Czy ktoś jeszcze wie, że Gilbert nie żyje? – Ludwig musiał się trzymać. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo ta wiadomość nim wstrząsnęła. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nie widział ciała, co mogło oznaczać, że jego brat jednak żyje, a tylko z sobie znanych powodów próbuje go w tak obrzydliwy sposób nabrać. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to niemożliwe

- Generalnie to oprócz Torisa i mnie to chyba nie – Feliks przecząco pokręcił głową.

I lekarza – dodał w myślach Ludwig

- Możecie na razie nikomu o tym nie mówić? – RFN zdawał sobie sprawę, że jutro i tak cały świat się o tym dowie. Ba, może nawet jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Lekarz jeszcze nie stwierdził zgonu. Powiedział, że trup to trup i że już nigdzie nie ucieknie – dodał przytomnie Toris, informując, że zgonu jeszcze nie stwierdzono

Ludwig na chwiejnych nogach wszedł do domku brata. Toris z Feliksem zostali na zewnątrz. Nie chcieli mu przeszkadzać.

Domek był mały i przytulny, wyglądał jak chatka myśliwska. W środku znajdowały się tylko trzy pomieszczenia: kuchnia, łazienka i wielki pokój, który jednocześnie służył jako salon i sypialnia. Beillschmidt nie cierpiał luksusu. Wolał mieszkać skromnie i porządnie, jak mawiał, co doskonale prezentowała jego siedziba w Malborku.

W środku panował chłód. Ogień na komiku dawno wygasł. Palił się jedynie kinkiet na ścianie, pod którą stała sofa, na której leżał Gilbert. Ludwig podszedł bliżej. Jego brat miał zamknięte oczy i lekki uśmiech na twarzy. Nie wyglądał na martwego, raczej na takiego, co śni piękny sen… Lewą rękę miał położoną na piersi, prawa bezwładnie zwisała z boku.

- Ej, obudź się – Ludwig szturchnął Gilberta. Ten jednak się nie ruszył. Był zimny. Być może nawet bardziej niż lodowata temperatura na zewnątrz. Blondyna przeszedł dreszcz. Nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. Nie mógł złapać powietrza. Uklęknął obok brata z wycieńczenia. Gula pojawiła się w gardle, wiążąc głos. Wydał z siebie kilka niewyartykowanych dźwięków, po czym zaczął szybko i płytko oddychać. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Czas się dla niego zatrzymał.

Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Gilbert okaże się dla niego tak ważny. Ba, że skończy w taki sposób? Zabił się? Nie, to raczej niemożliwe, to nie w jego stylu…

Ludwig miał wrażenie, że ktoś położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Czyżby to jednak Gilbert? Czyżby to był jego głupi dowcip, który z niewiadomych powodów postanowił mu zrobić i wciągnął w to Feliksa i Torisa?

Podparł się ręką. Gdy to robił, natknął się na jakiś zeszyt, czy książeczkę. „Co to u diabła jest?" spytał się w myślach, podnosząc znalezisko. Podniósł je do światła. Pamiętnik. Ludwig wolał nie myśleć, który to tom. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie. Wypadło zdjęcie zrobione dwa lata temu. Zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Łza popłynęła po policzku…

...

- Ej, Ludwig, nie pędź tak, Liz ma do nas dołączyć – Gilbert złapał Ludwiga za kołnierz i pociągnął do tyłu, jednocześnie odciągając go od kontroli

- Zadzwoniła do mnie tydzień temu, cała zapłakana, że znów się z tym swoim palantem pokłóciła i była taka smutna, że mi się żal zrobiło, więc ją zaprosiłem do nas na wakacje. Nie mówiłem ci? – nie, nie mówił. Słowem nie wspomniał. Taki dobry taktyk, silny, inteligentny żołnierz, a jeśli chodziło o tę jedną dziewczynę był zupełnie bezradny. Zupełnie jak dziecko. Blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Nie chciał prowokować bójek. Poczuł się jednak zdradzony. To miały być tylko ich wakacje. Jemu udało się nawet spławić Feliciano, a co on robi? Rujnuje ich plany, bo zapłakana Lizavietta do niego dzwoni. Że też on nie potrafi nauczyć się na własnych błędach, że to nie jest dziewczyna dla niego, że powinien dać sobie z nią spokój. Nie, nie był zły na niego. Był wściekły na nią, że cały czas, gdy tylko ma problem rujnuje życie jego bratu.

- Dziękuję, że mnie zaprosiliście – w całej swej tłumionej wściekłości nie zauważył nadejścia Héderváry

- No to skoro już jesteśmy, to zróbmy sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie na dobry początek! – Gilbert pociągnął ich do stojącej w kącie budki foto, czy jak się tam zwało. W połowie drogi jednak upadł

- Geez, ale ze mnie niezdara potknąłem się – powiedział z uśmiechem, będąc niemal na czworakach i jak się Ludwigowi wydawało, zdejmując prawą rękę z lewej części klatki piersiowej. Ich towarzyszka jednak nic nie zauważyła, zanosząc się śmiechem, więc uznał, że było to tylko przywidzenie, o którym postanowił nie mówić.

Upadek nie zachwiał entuzjazmu Gilberta. W dalszym ciągu, lecz ze zdwojoną energią ciągnął ich do budki. Choć zdjęcie nie wyszło i Liz żądała jego natychmiastowego zniszczenia, tym razem Gilbert jej nie uległ, tylko z uśmiechem schował fotografię do kieszonki. Ludwig ściśnięty pod ścianą, Gilbert w środku i Lizavietta próbująca uciec. Zabawnie to wyglądało.

...

Dźwięk telefonu wyrwał Ludwiga z rozmyślań. Nieświadomie odebrał automatycznie połączenie

- Hej Ludwig, nie wiesz czasem, co się dzieje z Gilbertem? Nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić – to była Lizavietta. Mówiła lekko zatroskanym głosem. To, że brat Ludwiga nie odbierał od niej telefonu było naprawdę cudem. Blondyn uśmiechnął się smutno pod nosem

- Nie żyje – palnął automatycznie cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język, przenosząc wzrok ze zdjęcia na martwe ciało brata. Łzy płynęły już ciurkiem po jego policzkach

- Bardzo zabawne. Wiesz, że z takich rzeczy się nie żartuje? Widzę, że uczysz się od brata bycia prostakiem – odparła urażona dziewczyna, po czym się rozłączyła. Nie wierzyła mu. Pociągnął nosem. Jak on jej czasami jednak nienawidził

...

- Gilbert wiem, że czasem robisz głupie rzeczy, ale żeby wyrzucać zaproszenie na ślub to już chyba przesada – powiedział Ludwig stając w drzwiach salonu, do siedzącego tyłem do niego Beillschmidta, trzymając zaadresowaną do brata kopertę

- Do kościoła zaproszenia nie potrzebuję – warknął wstając, biorąc od brata list, po czym wrzucił go do kominka i patrzył jak się spala – I z łaski swojej nie wtrącaj się do mojej prywatnej korespondencji! To, że wyrzuciłem na śmieci zaproszenie, znaczy, że tam jest jego miejsce. Na śmietniku! – krzyknął, siadając z widocznym grymasem na twarzy, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ludwig widział wściekłość brata wypisaną tak wyraźnie na twarzy, więc taktycznie wycofał się do tyłu. Kto by pomyślał, że zaledwie rok temu byli we trójkę na wakacjach i wysłuchiwali o tym, jak to Roderich podle potraktował Lizaviettę, by teraz dostać zaproszenie na ich ślub? Było mu żal Gilberta. Nigdy wprost nie powiedział o swoich uczuciach, które były tak widoczne. Bo i po co? Wiedział, że zostanie odrzucony, więc nie chciał narażać na szwank swojej dumy. Ludwig zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wredna suka!

...

Ludwig otarł niechciane łzy. Spojrzał na brata. Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Nagle wpadła mu do głowy pewna głupia myśl. Wyszedł na zewnątrz

- Wszystko w porządku? – Toris spytał niepewnie. Oboje z Feliksem zachowali się niezwykle przytomnie. No, u Lici to raczej norma, ale u Feliksa? A może był taki zawsze, ale on tego nie zauważał?

- Tak – mruknął. Powoli zaczynał odzyskiwać głos – Ej, Feliks, pozwolisz, że zadam ci pytanie? – zszokowany Łukasiewicz kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza

- Jak to właściwie z tobą jest, że chociaż się ciebie zabija ty jednak żyjesz dalej? – Ludwig walnął prosto z mostu, bez owijania w bawełnę, nie zastanawiając się, czy jego pytanie kogoś może urazić

- Po prostu to totalnie tajemnica! Myślicie, że mnie zabiliście, leżę sobie trochę martwy, po czym po paru godzinach wstaję i muszę się generalnie mocno kurować, ale żyję! – wykrzyknął Feliks entuzjastycznie

- Przepraszam, ale to się teraz nie uda. Gilbert nie żyje od wczoraj, to znaczy już wczoraj go znaleźliśmy w tym stanie. Z początku mieliśmy nadzieję, że będzie podobnie jak w przypadku Feliksa, dlatego dopiero teraz cię wezwaliśmy. I lekarza – Toris brutalnie go uświadomił. Nie ma żadnej nadziei. Już nie ma…

- Totalnie mi przykro – odparł na powrót przygnębiony Łukasiewicz. Więc ta radość to tylko pozory? No w każdym razie to by też tłumaczyło, dlaczego są tacy spokojni…

...

- To serce. Miał bardzo słabe. Dziwie się, że w ogóle tak długo pożył – diagnozę usłyszeli dopiero o świcie. Wspaniały Nowy Rok! Dobrze, że wyłączył telefon. Przynajmniej nie słyszał tych cholernych życzeń noworocznych. U Feliksa i Torisa też nie zauważył oznak rozmów telefonicznych. Widać, postąpili podobnie. Z tym jednak wyjątkiem, że o północy dyskretnie wyszli popatrzeć na fajerwerki, podczas gdy on został w środku i przeglądał pamiętnik brata.

- Rozumiem. Czy mogę prosić o sfałszowanie aktu zgonu? Jestem gotów zapłacić – pieniądze wyzwalają w ludziach najgorsze cechy. Miał szczęście, że pan doktor był zachłanny, więc przystał na prośbę Ludwiga

...

_29 grudnia_

_Kto by pomyślał, że taki zagilbisty gość jak ja, skończy w taki sposób? Ha, nawet Nowego Roku nie doczekam. Żałosne. Ci goście się nawet nie zorientują, kiedy umrę. Idioci. Dopiero, gdy już mnie nie będzie docenią moją wielkość. Ale ciała też nie powinni odnaleźć. Kominek jest nieszczelny i lada moment zniszczy wszelki znak mojej wielkości. A ja będę to podziwiać z góry. Ha, niech żyje Wielki, Zagilbisty Gilbert, posiadacz legendarnych już pięciu metrów!_

...

- Grunwald też mu totalnie nie wyszedł – stwierdził z chichotem Feliks, patrząc na palące się włości Gilberta. Ludwig nic nie powiedział. Stał spokojnie na baczność. Toris zachowywał się podobnie jak on

- Panie Ludwigu, rozumiem, że to, co się naprawdę stało, zostaje tylko między nami? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Licia

- Bardzo bym was o to prosił – odparł RFN

...

- Doitsu, Doitsu, wreszcie wróciłeś! – Ludwig nie spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek powitania. Miło go zaskoczył widok przyjaciela. Nie było go prawie rok w domu. Polskie sądownictwo działa bardzo ślamazarnie, więc miał szczęście, że w niecały rok załatwił wszystkie polskie sprawy Gilberta

- Tak – mruknął blondyn – wybacz, ale muszę się położyć – dodał, mijając przyjaciela

...

- Kim jesteś? – młodzieniec w białym płaszczu z czarnym krzyżem podszedł z uśmiechem do małego blond chłopca, wyraźnie wyglądającego na zagubionego

- Nie pamiętam – odparł malec zgodnie z prawdą. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, była spadająca mu na głowę gałąź. Potem stracił przytomność. A gdy ją odzyskał i chciał się dowiedzieć prawdy o sobie, napotkał właśnie tego człowieka w płaszczu

- Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz kiedyś wielkim i silnym państwem jak ja. Chodź, więc za mną – obcy uklęknął przed chłopcem i wyciągnął do niego prawą rękę. Blondyn ufnie chwycił ją w swoje małe dłonie

- A więc Doitsu, od teraz musisz słuchać mnie, swojego starszego brata!

- Oni-san, a co to jest? – malec intensywnie wpatrywał się w mały, czarny przedmiot na ubraniu starszego brata

- Kiedyś ci go dam, jak już uznam, że jesteś wielkim państwem. Mały w sumie to masz chyba pecha, że trafiłeś na takiego wrednego samotnika jak ja!

...

W oczach Ludwiga pojawiły się łzy. Chciał się od razu położyć do łóżka, ale jego wzrok przykuło puzderko, które dostał, gdy po raz ostatni widział Gilberta żywego. Nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy tam swoje największe, dziecięce pragnienie…

...

- Geez, a to, co? – bał się, jak on się bał jego reakcji! Czuł, że zaraz jego brat uderzy go za tę profanację! Za to, że zrobił sobie taki krzyż jak on!

- Bo ja chcę być taki jak ty! – odparł buntowniczo ze łzami w oczach. Ręka brata spoczęła na jego głowie

- Przynajmniej teraz widać, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem – Gilbert uśmiechnął się. On się naprawdę uśmiechnął!

...

- Krzyż Gilberta – wyszeptał Ludwig z namaszczeniem, sięgając po niego. Wreszcie stał się wielkim państwem, którym tak bardzo chciał. Ale dlaczego na miejscu Gilberta?


End file.
